The Golden Hunter
by Lord Infinitus
Summary: About story: Pairing: Percy X Artemis My Favorite! The plot of this story has many unexpected twists and turns. Summary is inside.(Because it doesn't fit in here.) My first story, so please no Flames! If don't like it don't read it, 'cause no one is forcing you!
1. Time

**The Golden Hunter.**

**Summary: This is my first story, so please go easy on me. This story revolves around the life of an unfortunate demigod named Perseus Jackson. After facing the Second Giant war Percy hopes his life to be peaceful only for this once, but the Fates have other plans for him already! He is betrayed by the love of his life, and his mortal parents have disowned him for the safety of their mortal kid! He is sad, very sad, but he is not yet broken! Many of you are probably thinking that this will be one of those ordinary: Annabeth betrays Percy and he goes to Zeus asking for death, where he is offered/ordered to be the Guardian of the Hunt, blessed by Chaos and all that bullshit. I assure you guys and girls that this story will be really different!**

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

**I'm back! Here is the same story, but with a different beginning and a new title. As described in the 'House of Hades', Tartarus the Primordial of the Pit and Punishment, possesses immense power (Well, duh). So, if Percy is the one to defeat Gaea then he surely has to be more powerful. Percy will be blessed by Chaos (not exactly), but guys I assure you all that this is not a cliché 'Chaos Story'. Concept of this story will be more to you, once you finish reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HoO series, because Rick Riordan owns it.**

**3****rd**** Person's POV:**

** I**t was just another fine day in Rome; the sky was brilliant blue, as the sun rose over the hills. People crowded the cobblestoned streets, as traffic clogged near the old Stucco Villa with the red-tiled roof. Oblivious to these people, a catastrophic event was taking place in the underground cavern under the parking-lot of the Emmanuel Building.

A boy was hanging on a ledge for his dear life. His face was white with efforts. It could be seen in his sea-green eyes that his situation was hopeless, but there was also a look of fiery determination to save the girl, who helplessly tugged on his left arm. The blonde haired girl pleaded him to let her go, but she knew that nothing was going to change his decision; he was way too stubborn for his own good.

**Percy's POV:**

The pit was shaking, and Percy's left arm was the only thing that was keeping Annabeth from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf. His right arm felt like it was pulling free of his body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the abyss tugged at him like dark gravity.

Nico leaned over the edge of the pit, thrusting his hand, but he was too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, it wouldn't be up to any avail, they'd never make it in time. But, suddenly a voice resonated from the pit, the voice held authority and immense power; it whispered a brilliant yet dangerous plan into his mind, though Annabeth is always the one to come up with a brilliant plan in these life-death situations.

There is no escape to this child, said the ancient voice in the darkness below. Do not fear me; I'll help you, do as I say. You can save the girl. He didn't know why, but he was obliged to listen to what the voice said him to do. Use your last strength and gather the moisture around the pit. Cover the girl with it, and save her.

He knew that he had enough strength left to save Annabeth, but not him, using the last ounce of energy in him; he gathered all the moisture around the pit and formed a protective sheath of it around Annabeth, he willed the water to gently push Annabeth out of the pit, laying her beside the son of Hades. Successful in his attempt to save her, he let go of the tiny ledge as he lost his consciousness, falling into the endless pit of darkness.

***Dream State: Start***

As he fell into the embrace of the darkness, he knew he was dreaming, as his surroundings immediately changed. He was in a throne room; suddenly a familiar voice resonated in the room. As he turned, he saw a powerful deity sitting on the throne. The powerful entity had miniature universe for his eyes, his head was bald and he wore a pained smile on his face. He was wearing a jet black pinstriped suit. The power that radiated from him was easily a thousand of times stronger than that of the combined of the Twelve Olympians.

"Lord Chaos, I thank you whole heartedly for providing your help to me, but why-", said Percy as he bowed his head in respect as addressed the being, he knew that he was standing before the creator of the universe.

"There is no need to bow to me Perseus, I am not arrogant like Zeus, and for the help you need not thank me. I know that you are having many questions, but I am solemnly helping you, because I do not want my daughter Gaea to take control over the earth. Though all the Primordials aren't evil, Gaea was manipulated by her son Kronos, as he wanted to gain the control over the world by usurping the throne of Ouranos." said Chaos.

"The reason I am helping you is that you are the noblest, strongest and the greatest hero ever and ever to be, and only you can bring my daughter back to her conscience. As I can't interfere in the matter directly, as the ancient laws made by my father Helix abides me from doing so.", he continued.

"Not to be mean Lord Chaos, but how can I defeat a 'Primordial Goddess', I am just a mere demigod. And what do you mean, that I am the only one that can bring her to her conscience." asked Percy.

"Do not underestimate yourself Perseus; you have achieved many impossible tasks and you are the one who singlehandedly defeated the King of the Titans and made him fade. You are the only hero with such a noble heart, thus making you capable to defeat Gaea." said Chaos. "Surprisingly, your level of intelligence higher than that of most immortals, but the problem is that you lack knowledge. Therefore, having the knowledge about things, and most importantly your own **powers**, will make you immensely powerful. Thus, I Chaos, the creator of the Universe, bless you with the Power of Knowledge." stated Chaos as Percy was engulfed in grey energy.** ( A/N: Blessed by Chaos ;) )**

***Dream State: End***

***Flashback: Start***

Percy was back in the time re-instating the memory of his Battle with Kronos, but in a third person's point of view. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in the far corner of the room, wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover and Percy stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw us first.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same as he had four years ago when he'd welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make-to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," Percy said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade.

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover-brave, stupid satyr that he was-tried to protect Percy, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll. Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick.

Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed Percy using one of the first moves he'd ever taught him. Percy's sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere. Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed. Don't ask me where she found the strength, but she stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me." Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

Percy tried to move, but his body was frozen again. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos? Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but he didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

Percy took a painful step forward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of them could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered.

He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face.

_"Promise."_

Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding. . . ."

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at Percy, imploring, "Percy, please . . ."

Percy could move again. He surged forward and scooped up her knife. He knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid him any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but Percy put himself between him and her.

"Don't touch her," he said. Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson . . ." Was it his imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold? He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

Percy moved toward him with the knife. He should kill him. That was the plan. Luke seemed to know what he was thinking. He moistened his lips. "You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled."

He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke. Percy raised the knife to strike. Then he looked at the unlatched side straps of his armour, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. Kronos had started evolving into his true form. With mighty force, he stabbed Luke.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing him off his feet. **An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. Percy shut his eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion, as a wave of energy hit straight on his chest, as he absorbed the essence of Kronos.**

***Flashback: End***

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Liked it? Please correct me wherever I am wrong, and please give me your suggestions. Please Review, if I do not get enough reviews, probably I won't continue it. For the next chapter, stay-tuned.**

**-TheLordOfInfinity**


	2. Tartarus

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

**I am really disappointed by you all, I got almost 600 visitors, but only 8 cared to review, that's inacceptable. If it goes on like this I will abandon this story. (Chill out! Dude, you need a drink)…Uh, sorry for that fit back there, but you can't blame me blame my ADHD. Anyways, I'm back with the second chapter. The reason of Chaos blessing our hero will be cleared in this chapter. And I intend to keep my promise, the plot of this story has many unpredictable twists and turns!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HoO series, because Rick Riordan owns it.**

**Percy's POV:**

**N**ine Day**.**

As he fell, Percy thought about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus. It had been exactly eight days, nineteen hours, fifty four minutes and thirty two seconds. Even though it felt like an eternity.

Wind whistled in Percy's ears. The air grew hotter and damper, as if he was plummeting into the throat of a massive dragon. It has just been two hours exactly since he woke up. Though it had taken a heck of a time for him to completely receive the blessing, but it was completely worth it. The knowledge that he now pertained was beyond the comprehension of the mortals.

Suddenly, the chute he had been falling through opened into a vast cavern. Maybe half a mile below them, Percy could see the bottom. He confirmed it as his sense informed him that it had been approximately nine days, since he fell into the pit. The entire island of Manhattan could have fit inside this cavern—and he couldn't even see its full extent. Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape—at least what he could see of it— was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To Percy's left, the ground dropped off in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.

The stench of sulphur made it hard to concentrate, but he focused on the ground directly below him and saw a ribbon of glittering black liquid—a _river_. He immediately knew what he had to do. Suddenly he felt a tug in the pit of his stomach and the river hurtled towards him. At the last second, Percy yelled defiantly. As he knew the magical rivers of the Underworld flowed deep in Tartarus and he knew he couldn't let a single drop of water touch him. The water erupted in a massive geyser and swallowed him whole, but he enough time for one last desperate thought: Dry.

As he kicked up the murky waters of the river _Cocytus,_ Percy was near dead with exhaustion. Usually water reinvigorated him, but not this water. Controlling it had taken every bit of his strength. He knew that under any circumstances if he had to remain alive, he would have to find the river _Phlegethon. _When he reached the ledge, he knew that he was in a deep trouble. The cliff dropped more than eighty feet. At the bottom stretched a nightmarish version of the Grand Canyon: a river of fire cutting a path through a jagged obsidian crevasse, the glowing red current casting horrible shadows across the cliff faces.

He staggered over slick glass ledges, around massive boulders, avoiding stalagmites that would've impaled him with any slip of the foot. His tattered clothes steamed from the heat of the river, but he kept going until he crumpled to his knees at the banks of the Phlegethon. Though it seemed crazy, but the Phlegethon flows from Hades's realm down into Tartarus, and many legends described it as the River of Healing. He cupped the fiery liquid in his palms and raised it to her mouth.

He expected a taste like gasoline. It was so much worse. Once, at a restaurant back in New York, he'd made the mistake of tasting a ghost chili pepper that came with a plate of Indian food. After barely nibbling it, he thought his respiratory system was going to implode. Drinking from the Phlegethon was like gulping down a ghost chili smoothie. He felt horribly weak and nauseous, but him next breath came more easily, but he blacked out the very next moment as his severely injured body need some minimal rest at the moment.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy woke up as he gazed up at the blood-coloured clouds swirling in the grey haze. He hadn't had a single dream. That was so unusual, he wasn't sure if he had actually woken. No way would they have the strength to climb back up that cliff, even if they wanted to. Now there were only two choices: downriver or upriver, skirting the banks of the Phlegethon.

Suddenly a familiar voice boomed in his mind. Perseus, you have to go downriver, there you'll find the shrine of Hermes, and no monster can trace you there, said Chaos. It is the place where you can **live **in Tartarus whilst your stay. Find that place and start training on the powers that you have newly discovered powers.

A place to live?!

Percy couldn't imagine what those words meant in Tartarus. He picked his way across the ashen wasteland as red lightning flashed overhead in the poisonous clouds. Just another lovely day in the dungeon of creation. Percy couldn't see far in the hazy air, but the longer he walked, the more certain he became that the entire landscape was a downward curve. He knew conflicting descriptions of Tartarus.

It was a bottomless pit. It was a fortress surrounded by brass walls. It was nothing but an endless void. One story described it as the inverse of the sky—a huge, hollow, upside-down dome of rock. That seemed the most accurate, though if Tartarus was a dome, Annabeth guessed it was like the sky —with no real bottom but made of multiple layers, each one darker and less hospitable than the last. And even that wasn't the full, horrible truth.…

He passed through a blister in the ground—a writhing, translucent bubble the size of a minivan. Curled inside was the half-formed body of a drakon. Percy immediately plunged his sword in the blister without a second thought. It burst in a geyser of steaming yellow slime, and the drakon dissolved into nothing.

Percy kept walking.

Monsters are zits on the skin of Tartarus, Percy thought. He shuddered. He stopped at the top of a ridge. Below him, in a sheltered depression like a moon crater, stood a ring of broken black marble columns surrounding a dark stone altar. He immediately knew The shrine of Hermes. Do not ask me how, but he just knew it.

As soon as he knew that he was momentarily safe, he was lost in his own thoughts. Percy remembered what he had said just before he fell into Tartarus. He'd made Nico di Angelo promise to lead the Argo II to Epirus, to the mortal side of the Doors of Death. Using his senses he had already confirmed it, that the flow of the River of Time is ten times slower in the Tartarus, as compared to the Mortal world.

This meant that, a month in the Mortal world was a year in Tartarus. As that refreshing thought crossed his mind he immediately understood, why Chaos had blessed him with the power of Knowledge. As he was a son of Poseidon, he possessed great powers, powers which could make him stronger than the Olympians themselves. Poseidon himself was more powerful than his combined Olympian brethren, but the God of the Seas was oblivious of the powers that he possessed.

Tonnes of information came rushing into his mind of the power he possessed. Hydrology, it is the study of the movement, distribution, and much more. But that's not the actual deal; the deal is that Hydrology states that: Electricity can be generated by hydropower; the production of electrical power through the use of the gravitational force of falling or flowing water.

It means that with a little hard work and training, he could create electricity, summon lightning bolts and control the currents of the winds as easily and naturally as he summons a tidal wave or breathes underwater.

Sea-breeze, the wind from the sea that develops over land near coasts. It is formed by increasing temperature differences between the land and water; these create a pressure minimum over the land due to its relative warmth, and forces higher pressure, cooler air from the sea to move inland. Generally, air temperature gets cooler relative to nearby locations as one moves closer to a large body of water.

This states that after immense training and experience, he would be able to **imitate** fire, and control temperature of anything easily like creating electricity.

The power he possessed over Water, Fire, Time, and Electricity was unimaginable; everything that ever existed contains water in itself. That meant he could control the temperature of any living being's blood, evaporate it, or stop its flow. He could also 'Vapour-Travel' using the water-vapours present in the air.

His powers over Time are as incredible as those of Water. After practicing hard, he can easily slow down or speed up the flow of time around a person, stop the flow of the River of Time for a certain amount of time, and stop it permanently over a particular place/area, which may drain him out like hell.

Though he could only imitate Fire, he could easily make walls of fire, inferno, and burst his whole body into fire without burning himself and his clothes. But sadly, he would need a source of fire, because he cannot create it, he can only imitate it.

And lastly, his powers over Electricity; he could easily go through memories of people, edit it change it and destroy it. As the memory and thoughts of a person is nothing but, small pulses of electricity. But the most spectacular thing about electricity is that, if someone blasts him with electricity or tries to electrify him; the situation will be similar to: One trying to kill him by drowning him in the sea. The electricity will heal him.

Clang!

Percy was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard noise of a glass clanging against the table. It was a plate with Pepperoni Cheese Pizza half a hot dog, some grapes, a plate of roast beef, and a package of peanut M&M's.

Burnt offerings, Percy thought. Sacrifices to Hermes from the mortal world. As his stomach groaned in hunger he brought a plate of roasted beef for himself and wolfed it down. He'd never tasted anything so good. The brisket was still hot, with exactly the same spicy sweet glaze as the barbecue at Camp Half-Blood.

The idea made Percy giddy with homesickness. At every meal, the campers would burn a portion of their food to honour their godly parents. The smoke supposedly pleased the gods, but Annabeth had never thought about where the food went when it was burned. Maybe the offerings reappeared on the gods' altars in Olympus…or even here, in the middle of Tartarus.

**A/N: Tada! People seriously, I do need motivation to continue, as this is my first story. Please correct me wherever I am wrong, and please feel free to give me your suggestions. Please Review! For the next chapter, stay-tuned.  
More Reviews = Faster Update.**

** -TheLordOfInfinity**


	3. Styx

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

** Finally my first term of my (11****th**** grade) FYJC (First Year Junior College) ends…Diwali Vacations are here again! Fasten up your seatbelts, the third chapter is here. **

**Beta: Silver Artemis Moon.**

**Percy's POV:**

**C**RACK!

He pounded his fist into the face of a karpoi, and it crumpled like aluminium foil. A few of them threw flaming javelins at him. He knocked them aside with his bare hands. Another karpoi lunged at him, and he sidestepped and brought Riptide up in a deadly arc, immediately killing it.

A brilliant plan formed in his mind. Immediately, a tidal-wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the group of karpoi, wrapping around them like a blanket. Percy raised Riptide and he yelled, a blast of lightning came down from the sky and hit his sword like a lightning rod, and he stabbed his sword into earth, successfully electrocuting the karpoi. The monsters disintegrated into a huge pile of dust and multi-grain meal.

His forehead broke out in sweat. His whole body was stiff from summoning the bolt of lightning, it had really drained him. He glanced down at his clothes, which were sliced and tattered from his constant battles, as he trudged toward the shrine of Hermes. He found a small bunk in the corner of the altar and collapsed, sure that he would never be able to sleep. A second later, his eyes closed.

***Dream State: Start***

He was back in the throne room of Chaos. He sat on his throne with a grim expression on his face.

"Hello Perseus, I am glad to see that you are alive. Now that it is a well-known fact that you would never survive the wrath of Tartarus and the Giants combined, as he is has joined his forces with the forces of Gaea." said Chaos. "Yes, all the defeated Giants will be reformed again, before the _War of Olympus_. They are now reforming a thousand times faster, on the courtesy of Tartarus. Though you have _started discovering _the powers that you now possess, you have barely trained yourself. I have a plan-a dangerous idea, I admit, but there no other alternative to it." **( A/N: Yes, a thousand times faster! As it takes centuries for a Giant to reform. )**

"What is your plan, milord? I assure you, I won't back-off. I realise that no hero is above fear, and to save my near and dear ones, I will have to rise above fear." said Percy.

"I see Perseus; you really are a one in millions. But my plan is very dangerous, especially for you." said Chaos. "I want you to take a bath in the Styx. I know that you have already taken a dip in that cursed river, and it is very much possible that your soul will burn into nothingness. But it is your only hope…_our_ only hope."

"But milord, how do I receive my mother's blessings?" asked Percy.

"Ah, for that Perseus-" Suddenly the creator, glowed into bright light and a beautiful lady was sitting on the throne of Chaos. "My blessings are with you." said Lady Chaos. Percy didn't feel any different. No magic glow or anything. .** ( A/N: Chaos the Creator is the mother of all….Blessed by Chaos ;) )**

***Dream State: End***

Percy woke up with a start. He exactly hadn't planned his year-long vacation in the pit of joy and happiness the way Chaos had planned, but the things were getting more serious. To survive his stay in Tartarus, he had to bathe in the Styx. He knew that Chaos had mentioned nothing about the Titans, because most of the Titans would take years to reform again after the Second Titan War, but he knew that some might have escaped Tartarus or have been helping Gaea to assemble her forces down here.

After breakfast, Percy was on his way to the banks of the River Styx. After an hour of stumbling over the glassy black terrain, jumping crevices, and stabbing the blisters on the ground, translucent bubble, with de-formed monsters. He emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain of black volcanic sand. To his right, the River Styx gushed from the rocks and roared off in a cascade of rapids.

He shuddered. The last time he'd been here, he was here he was fifteen and though Nico wasn't helpful with the 'courage' thing, his company had given him the courage to survive his dip in the cursed river. He sent a silent prayer to Chaos and in a flash of light and there laid a black-and-white Greek jar about three feet tall. There was an inscription on the jar: Το Αίμα του Ολύμπου. That read: **The Blood of Olympus. ( A/N: And we twist, we twist, we twist and we twist. )**

He knew what he had to do. he quickly uncapped Riptide and made a small cut on his palm and filled half the jar with his blood. The magically enchanted jar disappeared as soon as it wasn't needed. Again he looked in to the black waters of the river and all his confidence crumbled. It was a do or die situation, and he was not going to die a cowards death, Percy thought. If I die, I die an honourable death, to save my friends and family.

With that happy thought, after his previous failure, once again he planned to walk in slow and courageous like a real hero. He clambered down slowly the shoreline and waded into the water. He submerged completely. Once again in his life, he couldn't breathe underwater. He finally understood the panic of drowning. Every nerve in his body burned. He was dissolving in the water. He saw faces- Sally, Paul, Tyson, Annabeth, Poseidon-but they faded as soon as they appeared.

"Percy," his mom said. "I give you my blessing."

"Be safe, brother!" Tyson pleaded.

"Enchiladas!" Grover said. He wasn't sure where that came from, but it didn't seem to help much.

Hazel leaning over him and kissing him on the cheek. A sisterly kiss. But she smiled with such affection; it warmed Percy right down to his feet.

Artemis's gaze softened with sympathy. You did well, she said. For a man.

He was losing the fight. The pain was too much. His hands and feet were melting into the water; his soul was being ripped from His body. He realized that he hadn't imagined the mortal point which kept him grounded to the mortal world. He knew that he was dead. Like the last time he tried to imagine Annabeth standing at the shore, but he couldn't. **( A/N: First I thought that I should end the chapter here. ) **

Suddenly the pain intensified a hundred times more. Then the current pulled at him, but it wasn't carrying him away anymore. He imagined the whole current keeping him tied to the shore.

"Hold on, Perseus." It was Artemis's voice, much clearer now. "You are not going to die so easily."

He could see Artemis now-standing barefoot above me near the Montauk beach, the moon was shining beautiful and bright. She had her auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and beautiful eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. She wore a silvery Greek-style dress. Her face was so beautiful it made him catch his breath.

"You are the like the tides Perseus." she smiled. "You are under my control. Come on. Take my hand."

Memories came flooding back to me-sharper and more colourful. He stopped dissolving. His name was Percy Jackson. He reached up and took Artemis's hand. Suddenly he burst out of the river. As he collapsed on the sand, he felt like every inch of his body had been broiled over a slow flame. He looked around for Artemis, though he knew she wasn't here. It had seemed so real.

Instead of Artemis there was another woman was standing there, she had flowing black hair, a dress made of green silk. Light flickered around her, and her eyes were somewhat beautiful.

"Percy Jackson, I am the spirit of the River Styx. Congratulations Perseus, you have done the impossible, once again. It is a very difficult task to receive the Curse of Achilles and lose it. But it is impossible for a person to receive my blessing. You do not bear the Curse of Achilles child; you now have the Blessing of the Styx."

"Uh, what does it makes the difference milady?" asked Percy.

"It simply means that you bear the Curse of Achilles, but you do not have an Achilles heel. You are now invincible, nothing can kill you now. My blessings make you a kind of immortal, though you will age, but you cannot die. If you are turned into a full-immortal, you will be the first immortal being to pertain my blessing."

"Why is it so milady? Why did you choose me? I am just another demigod, why me?" asked Percy.

"It is because of two reasons Perseus, the first is that, that your mortal tie itself is immortal. Yes Perseus, Artemis is the one which ties you to the mortal world, and second is that, you are not just any another demigod Perseus you are very special. And this time remember that you can never lose my blessing and you now can control and touch the water of my river like other rivers." said Styx.

"I shall take my leave Perseus." said Styx. "Goodbye." The spirit of the River Styx vanished as she planted a motherly kiss on his cheek. _Be safe._ A gentle voice whispered in his ears.

A smile played on his lips as he made his way back to the shrine of Hermes. His mind was running a million thoughts per second as to why Artemis was his mortal tie? Was it possible for him to die? He shook himself out of my thoughts as he reached the shrine; he found a backpack and a letter attached to it which was addressed to him.

It read:

Dear Perseus,

I am very happy to know that you survived your bathe in the Styx twice and now that you are partially immortal, but you will now have to travel in Tartarus. You have to train with your powers and simultaneously, you will have to spy on the forces of Gaea.

The backpack that I have given to you is enchanted, it will convert into a comfy tent whenever you require, and it can produce any type of food and drinks (Non-Alcoholic…..Of course!). There is a never ending supply of nectar and ambrosia. It protected from the eyes of the beings of Tartarus, and it is like your trustworthy sword, you can never lose your backpack.

The transporting power that you call 'vapour-travelling' will not allow you to escape Tartarus, but you can still use it, it can be very helpful. And after you are capable of imitating the fire, try _controlling the shadows_**.** Learn how to blend shadows and shadow travel. Fire emits light Perseus. Thus, it creates _shadows._ Do not disappoint me. Train hard.

Chaos.

**A/N: Peoplz, if you help me reach more than 54 reviews by the next chapter, the next chapter will be dedicated to the 54****th**** reviewer and I will 'Review' all the stories that they have written. Since the Diwali vacations are here, the updates may be irregular. Being a good son, I am helping my mother in the preparations for the festival. Please Review. The more the Reviews, the happier is the Author; the happier is the Author, the faster are the Updates; the faster are the Updates, the happier the You!**

**Note: Percy is a bit overpowered I agree, but as I said, in 'The House of Hades', the power that is shown by Tartarus is tremendous, and Percy should be more powerful, if he has to defeat Gaea and lull her back to her slumber. For the next chapter, stay-tuned.**

**Special Thanks to my wonderful Beta: Silver Artemis Moon. **

**More reviews= Faster Updates.**

**-TheLordOfInfinity**


End file.
